


Sharing Our Hearts 2X

by Ury_Salunide



Series: Sharing Our Hearts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ury_Salunide/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: Ino sees something she wasn't meant to, and, for better or worse, it changes her life.





	1. Guess What I Saw

Yamanaka Ino was always a curious girl.  Perhaps her curiosity also made her mischievous.  Perhaps it was her controlling nature.  Whatever the case, she'd often find herself in minor bits of trouble.  It didn't help that she couldn't control her sarcastic attitude, either.  Whenever someone confronted her about what she saw as playful behavior, she'd laugh and shrug it off.  For example, she'd often tease Sakura about the very things she tried to protect her from (her insecurities about her forehead, how others saw her, that bitchy tone Sakura sometimes had behind kind words, her obsession with Sasuke, etc.).  It was Ino's way of trying to toughen Sakura up.  How many times did she have to remind Sakura that she didn't really think that way of her?  That it was just a joke?  Nonetheless, Sakura would often get mad and Ino would respond with something like a shrug and: "Don't be so sensitive, Sakura.  That's why they make fun of you, you know."  Yamanaka Ino was a nice girl, but her words didn't always seem to agree.  Her personality would often have people mad at her, or get her into situations she wasn't prepared for.

This was and was not one of those times.  Ino was just trying to find her friend.  She had spotted Sakura (in a pretty red dress) enter the festival area a few minutes ago.  Sakura had seemed to be with someone, but before Ino could catch up, Sakura disappeared behind a crowd of people.  It felt like just when she didn't need it the most, the people around her swarmed and boxed her in, like they couldn't have her catch up to her friend. 

Ino jumped and caught a glimpse of pink hair.  She jumped again, and it was gone.   _Stupid crowd_ , she thought and tried to squeeze her way between two people.  "Hey, c'mon, move, please!" she said.  One of the people (a middle-aged man—he had a scary face) gave her a little wiggle room, and she managed to slide by, hopefully without ruining her dress.  She wasn't so positive about her hair, though.

Navigating through the crowd was like doing an obstacle course that was consciously trying to make the contender lose.  How the hell was Sakura moving through it so easily?  Whatever, it looked like she was heading all the way to one end, and Ino would be there sooner or later.  

 _Where could she have gotten off to?_ Ino thought while looking around the corner of a gaming booth (some goldfish catching thing—it had a sign: "No Ninjas Allowed"—typical discrimination against the sneaky village defenders).

Eventually, she saw that pink hair (the way it was done up was pretty) and that red dress.  Wait, what was Sakura doing, and who was that underneath her?  Ino's first instinct, of course, was to take a defensive posture, but then she noticed Sakura was caressing the person's face and delivering kisses to it.  Wait, that's a girl.  Definitely a girl.  Hinata?  Ino couldn't be sure.  She hadn't seen her in a long time. 

All of a sudden, Ino realized she probably shouldn't be watching this.   _Good for you, Sakura,_ she thought and began to turn and walk away.  But then there was a moan, and Ino noticed that a large portion of Hinata's legs were exposed.  Where was Sakura's hand?   _Oh my._   Ino covered her face.  As she started to walk again, she heard another moan and took a peak.  Her heart raced while she watched Sakura kiss the beautiful girl pinned beneath her.  She'd never seen anything like it.   _Okay, okay, this is wrong.  I need to leave them alone._

Ino sighed.  What was she going to do?  Now she definitely had to talk to Sakura.  Should she wait somewhere nearby where she could see them exit?  Ah, but she wanted to see more of the festival with Shikamaru and Choji.  Who knew how long Sakura's activities would take?  But she had to wait.  This was too good.   _Boyfriend_ , she thought and chuckled.  That was the prettiest boy she'd ever seen.  Heh, who could have guessed Sakura was into girls?  All that pining over Sasuke for nothing.  Now Ino could be free to... No, Sasuke was gone.  Long gone.  It was ridiculous.  Two years felt so close, yet so far.  At least Sakura found a way to move on.  Truth be told, Ino hadn't been quite as obsessed with Sasuke as she had made herself out to be.  Her rivalry with Sakura had fueled the flames beyond reality.  It had hurt when Sasuke left, but she found herself over him fairly quickly.  They had been nothing, after all.  He was just a boy in her former class, and she wasn't about to let herself get hung up on someone who made such poor decisions.

So, she waited by the far end of a booth.  And waited.

"You gunna try a game?" the man behind the booth asked.

"Sorry, ninja," Ino replied.

And wai—

Oh, here they come now.

Ino couldn't hide the glee in her heart.  She finessed her way around the edge of the booth, excusing herself whenever she became a nuisance to someone playing.  Ino would stay a little behind them for a small bit then surprise Sakura.  That is, if she could keep up with them.  Maybe she should just rush in.  Nah, the thrill was too good.  When closer, she saw that Sakura and Hinata (yeah, it was definitely Hinata) kept grazing fingertips against each other's with smiles across both their red faces.  Sakura glowed like Ino hadn't seen since she had tied her bangs back for her.  Why had she let Sasuke come between them?  It was so stupid.  Well, maybe she didn't need a girlfriend like Ino anymore....  Ino laughed to herself.

Well, there was Sakura's shoulder.  Time to give it a little tap.

"Sorry," Sakura said and continued to walk.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the shoulder.

"What gives?!" Sakura said, turning around.  When the two were face to face, Sakura's frown turned into a smile.  "Ino!"

"Hey there, friend," Ino said.  She embraced Sakura.  Sakura hugged her back with only one arm.  Ino turned to Hinata.  "Hi, Hinata."

"Hi," Hinata said.  She stood in elegant, embroidered purple and black.  The turquoise flower pattern really offset the whole piece, and that yellow lipstick made her eyes shine bright.  She had grown into a gorgeous young woman, and if Ino wasn't mistaken, not such the quiet girl she remembered.  Ino would be jealous if she wasn't sure she was the prettiest of them all.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ino said.  She couldn't stop her mouth from stretching her cheeks.  

"Oh, you know," Sakura said.  She glanced at Hinata.  "Training.  That sort of thing."

If Ino didn't know any better, Sakura would still be such a bad liar.  What was it, about a year ago that she had made a poor attempt to cover up referring to her boyfriend as "her?" Ino had gotten a really strange feeling from that whole conversation, but with time, she had figured she was mistaken. 

Ino threw her arms out wide as if to embrace the entire festival.  "No, no, Sakura, I mean, what have you been up to _here_ , this beautiful night?" she asked.  She turned to Hinata and smiled.  "And Hinata, might I say, you look  _really_ pretty.  If I weren't straight...."  She winked at Hinata.

Hinata went red, but her expression wasn't of the bliss she carried earlier.  She put a hand to her cheek, fidgeted with her kimono wrap, and looked away.  "Th-thank you," she said.

"Oh, so you are still shy after all, eh?" 

"I-Ino, we were...sight seeing," Sakura said.  She was now red too.  There was a blade of grass between her fingers that she was twisting around and around.  "You know?  Waiting for the Fifth and the fireworks."

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Ino asked.  She raised her shoulders and hands, palms out towards them, as if to say "what gives?"  "You're acting like you're being tortured or something.  Do you want me to leave that badly?"

"N-no, of course not!" Sakura said.  

Hinata brought her hand down to her mouth, covering it with the long end of her sleeve.  She shook her head.

"Good, good," Ino said.  She spun Sakura around so she was facing straight away from her, then loosely hung an arm around Sakura's furthest shoulder.  Ino hung her head over the other and started to walk.  Sakura complied.  "Hey, Hinata, I'm just going to borrow her for a moment.  I'll return her in a few, okay?"

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, Sakura, there's just something I got to ask you," Ino said.  Sakura turned her head to Ino so their faces were inches away.  Ino felt her grin widen.

When they had melted into the crowd, Sakura asked, "What is this all about, Ino?"

"Weeeellll, I was just wonderiiiing," Ino said.  She chuckled.

"Ino?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to introduce me to your  _boyfriend._ "

"Boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

Ah, she could still be so dense.  How fun.

"You know," Ino said.  She was still hanging on Sakura as they slowly walked through the crowd.  "The one who kissed you.  The one who lllooovessss you."  She raised the index finger of her free hand and pointed to Sakura's face.  Sakura watched it.  Ino poked Sakura on the cheek.  "The one with the nice pair of tits." Ino brought that index finger to her own lips and tilted her head up at the stars.  "So strange, I didn't think boys had those."

Sakura went white.  "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Ino snorted and shook her head at Sakura with a face that said "you can't bullshit me."  "C'mon, Sakura, it's so obvious," she said.

Sakura dropped her eyes.  "It is?" she asked.

"Nah.  I just happened to be trying to get your attention when I stumbled upon something  _interesting_."

"You...you saw... _everything_?"

Ino stroked her chin.  "No, but I definitely know what you were doing," she said, "and don't look so scared, Sakura.  I think it's great.  I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Sakura asked.  Her face was no longer pale, but red.  It suited her pretty emerald eyes much better.

"Really.  Your lipstick is all smudged, by the way."  

Sakura brought a hand to her mouth and tried to rub it off.

"Here, let me help," Ino said.  She raised her thumb over Sakura's lips and touched down at the corner of her mouth.  There was a shock, and for a moment Ino felt her heart stop, then beat like it wanted out of her chest.  She stared at Sakura for a lifetime then jumped off of her.  She had teased Sakura enough for one day.  "So, it was nice seeing you, Sakura.  I need to get back to Shikamaru and Choji.  It was my idea to come here, after all.  I told Asuma-sensei to make it a bonding exercise."  Ino laughed.  Why'd she do that?

"Yeah, Ino.  Nice seeing you, too."

"I'll see you around," Ino said.  It felt like air was caught in her throat.  She gave an awkward wave and received one in return.

That night, Yamanaka Ino dreamt that Haruno Sakura was staring down from atop a blond haired girl. 


	2. Karma

Ino's eyelids fluttered.  She was somewhat aware that she was in her bed, but a strange warmth and sense of bliss kept her somewhere else.   _Sakura_ , a voice that she couldn't control said.  Sakura didn't respond with words, but she looked down at Ino with loving eyes, and Ino felt the words—she just knew what her heart wanted to hear.  Her hand was now at Sakura's cheek.  Sakura shut her eyes and brought her face to Ino's.  When their lips met, Ino could feel that fire in her heart.  Then her fingers were between Sakura's and she saw herself laying in grass on her back, one of Sakura's hands sewing its fingers between Ino's as she held it to the ground near her blond hair.  Sakura's other hand was caressing Ino's thigh, and all of a sudden, Ino was naked.

She opened her eyes and looked around through the darkness for a few seconds.  Her chest was fuzzy and she could feel a small relaxed smile across her lips.  She had dreamt about having sex with her best friend, but she was too filled with that sublime, half-awake state to process what it meant.  Her eyes were heavy, and she was happy to oblige them.  The pillow felt nice against her face, and she nuzzled into it.   _Take me back to Sakura,_ she thought.She patted at the extra pillow next to her, grabbed it, and hugged it to her chest.

When the sun finally stroked her awake in the morning, Ino felt like she was forgetting something both wonderful and terrifying.  What was it?  What had she done?  No, it was a dream.  A dream.  A dream of Sakura.  That's right.  What about Sakura?  She couldn't figure it out, and she kept trying as she sat up.  She combed a hand through her hair.  Some stayed tangled between her fingers and she looked down at it.  Her dream was...  Her heart pounded.  She was kissing Sakura.  And...  No, that wasn't right.  It was Hinata that she was kissing, right?  She was just confused and mixing reality with what she thought was a dream.  _Me and Sakura, yeah right,_ Ino thought.  She convinced herself with a laugh as she got out of bed.

Later, Ino was helping out at the flower shop when the first and last person she wanted to see came through.  Sakura stood in the doorway, the sun glowing behind her.  Ino smiled.  She was way too happy and shook her head.  No, it was just her friend.  She was always this happy to see Sakura, right?  It was nothing more.  But her heart just kept leaping up and down her throat as flames tried to burst from her chest.  That, she had never experienced from Sakura.  It...it was because of what she saw.  That's right.  She might have had a strange dream (she told herself she wasn't sure) but it was only because she had seen something _interesting._   Different.  Images of yesterday night flashed through her mind.  She shouldn't have watched.  Then she remembered pretty Sakura—no—Sakura's pretty eyes (they were just eyes—it was normal to find even another girl's eyes pretty).  A dark, vaguely reminiscent image of Sakura atop a naked girl crept into her mind and her heart overflowed with desire.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.  She stood right in front of Ino, acting all innocent, like she hadn't _touched_ Hinata in public.  Her head was tilted, and Ino felt her soul being searched by those knowing, pretty emerald eyes.  She brushed some of her pink hair behind an ear and gave a bashful smile.  

"H-hi, Sakura," Ino said.  Despite telling herself to act normal (or maybe because of it), she gulped.  "What's up?"  Her palms were getting slick.  She wiped them on the backs of her legs then started twirling her hair.

Sakura glanced off.  "Hi, Yamanaka-san," she said.  Ino turned to see her mother.

"Hi, Sakura.  How have you been?" her mother asked.

"I've been well, and you?"

"Can't complain.  Ino, did you cut and arrange those flowers?"

"Yeah, mom," Ino said.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone then."

Ino watched her mother walk off, then turned to Sakura.

"Can we talk in private?" Sakura asked, "somewhere noisy outside?"  She was looking bashful again.

Everywhere outside was noisy at this time of day, so they just stepped out the door and went some ways away so they wouldn't be blocking it.  

"So?" Ino asked.

"I'm really grateful for what you said to me last night.  It meant a lot.  I haven't been able to talk to anyone about my feelings, except Hinata, but you know, she's not going to be wholly objective, I'd think."

Oh.  Was that all?  Ino smiled.  "Of course, Sakura," she said, "you're my friend."

"Ino..." Sakura said.  Her face became elated and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Ino.  

Why was Ino paralyzed?  She forced her arms up, but the moment she hugged Sakura, the fear washed away and she shut her eyes and enjoyed the embrace.  Sakura parted from her and looked Ino in the eyes, smiling.  An image of Sakura's lips coming at her made her pulse pick up.  Her chest was heaving.  She told her heart to slow down, but all it did was stop dead, then beat furiously again when she remembered Sakura was in front of her.  She didn't know what to do, so she asked, "H-how did you two...happen?"

Sakura's face turned red.  So cute!  No, what was she thinking?  No.  Wait.  She always found Sakura cute.  She was her friend, after all, and she protected her and supported her.  That meant finding her cute when she was cute.

"Well," Sakura said, "it's a bit of a long story."  She had her arms behind her back and was stroking up and down a forearm.

"I'll listen."

"Well, it started when Sasuke left.  Hinata was there for me, and...."

So, Sakura began her story.

Ino laughed.  "So, _you_ kissed _her_ ," she said.  "And here I thought someone liked you so much they had the guts to kiss you."

 _I would,_ that voice said.  She felt the blood rush from her face to her heart.  What was she thinking?  Had what she seen really played with her head this much?  It was so stupid.  She needed a long bath and some tea.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.  She tilted her head.  "Are you alright?  You look like you've seen a ghost."

No, she had seen something far more terrifying, and if she continued to have these thoughts, she'd have to ditch her friend until they went away.

Sakura looked at the ground.  "Oh, I get it," she said, "you're teasing me.  You really think it's weird, don't you?"

Weird?  Yes, it's weird.  That's right.  Definitely weird.  "Y-yeah, Sakura, it's a little weird," Ino said.

Sadness shadowed Sakura's face.  "Oh," she said.  "I guess I was mistaken.  I'll leave you alone."  She glanced up at Ino with a face that stung the heart.  Then she turned to walk away.

"Sakura, wait," Ino said.  She reached forward and grabbed Sakura's hand.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it.  It's just...it's just what people think.  I don't, I promise.  I remembered something I needed to do and it distracted me, so I just, you know, repeated some dumb stuff I've heard.  I'm sorry."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder.  "You mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sakura, I love you and I don't want anything to ever get in-between us again," Ino said.  That was the first time she had ever told Sakura she loved her.  She wasn't scared, though.  Sakura's friendship was more important than whatever was going on within her.  "If I ever say something stupid, just tell me, okay?"

Sakura turned to Ino and grasped the cloth over her heart.  She smiled, tears welled up in her half-open eyes, and said, "I-I love you, Ino."  A tear trickled down her cheek.  Ino took care of it for her.  From now on, she'd always protect Sakura.  "Um, I hope we can hang out sometimes.  You, me, Hinata.  It'd be nice to be able to be ourselves in front of someone."  She blushed.  "I don't mean we'd do anything weird."

Ino caressed Sakura's cheek.  It was okay to do that for a crying friend, right?  "I'd love to," she said.  She'd watch Sakura from a distance by her side while she figured out what these feelings were.

Sakura smiled.  "So...how was Lady Tsunade's performance?" she asked.

"You didn't see her?"

"Me and Hinata left shortly after you ran off.  We watched the fireworks from outside the festival"

"Oh.  Well, she was...drunk.  Very drunk."

Sakura sighed.  "Of course she was," she said.  

"She's got a tough job."

Sakura's eyes dropped to an annoyed expression and she sucked her lips to one side.  "Most of it is just signing papers," she said, "don't let her fool you."

Ino laughed.  "I'll take your word for it," she said.  

Sakura let out a huff of a single laugh. 

Ino realized she was still holding Sakura's hand.  She shrugged.  If Sakura didn't care, neither did she.

"You want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I've got lunch in the store," Ino said, "maybe some other time?"

"Oh.  Okay.  I'll get in touch with you and we can set a date.  You don't mind if Hinata comes along, right?"

"Of course not," Ino said.  Hold up, why wait?  If she wanted to strengthen her friendship with Sakura, just do something.  "Hey, how about lunch this weekend?"

"That'd be great for me," Sakura said, "I'll meet you here on Saturday?"

"Sure!" Ino said.

Sakura smiled and her fingers slipped from Ino's hand.  Ino's heart raced with every last second of it, and she burned into her mind the memory of her sensitive fingertips grazing off Sakura's soft palm.  Sakura waved.  When she disappeared behind people, Ino stared at her hand, then clenched it over her heart, holding it there with her other.


	3. Painful Silent Watching

The picture of her and Sakura was by the lamp she had just shut off.  Would she dream of her again?  Was that something she wanted?  As she laid her head on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin, she began to think it was.  It made her feel good to think about Sakura.  She was just scared to think of her in a sexual way.  Consciously, she really hadn't, though.  A kiss wasn't necessarily sexual, and those images were only memories of a dream.  Maybe she wasn't in love with Sakura after all.  But then, why did this feel so different?  She didn't even know if she'd like how Sakura was in a romantic relationship.  Though, Hinata had seemed very happy with her.  That's something... If she was seriously considering these feelings for Sakura to be love, then she'd have to accept she was with Hinata.

Funny how when alone in the dark and in the comfort of one's own bed their most honest thoughts can come to light.  There's always a fear that lingers in the back of the mind when the dark sets in, and a safety one has come to learn from the covers.  It's so easy to allow oneself to be who they are or face something that is bothersome.  On the other hand, it's also easy to dwell on the fears and allow them to become consuming and turn fiction into reality.  Then, there's always the possibility that in the morning you'll tell yourself none of it was true, that it was just thoughts in a vulnerable state, and the mask will go back on, or come back off.

Ino's conscious thoughts on the matter weren't quite so complex, but she understood that how she approached the situation would impact the rest of her life.  Would it be a good thing to be in love with Sakura?  The fantasy felt nice, it made her want to giggle, but the reality was far more complicated.  They were both girls, and it was far easier to tell her friend that it wasn't weird than to tell herself.  Of course, the biggest problem was that she couldn't have her.  It was...a strange mix of emotions to experience together.  She was so happy and warm thinking about her newfound feelings, but there was also a sadness that brought tears to her eyes.  It felt like someone she loved had just died.  Like the life she had imaged for herself and Sakura could only be a fantasy.

She had already given up.  

But that was only for the night.  In the morning, she accepted that she had seriously considered what she felt to be love.  She didn't think about how they couldn't be together, but rather how she couldn't wait to see Sakura again.  They were nothing right now but friends.  That was good enough, she told herself.

Yet, she found herself in front of her mother, about to ask her for the most important piece of relationship advice.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

Her mom looked at her for a while.  There was curiosity on her face, but she simply said, "When you'd do just about anything for someone."

Yeah, Ino could figure out that much.  She had resigned herself to help Sakura in any way she could.  "How do you know if...if you're  _in love_?"

This took a lot longer for her mother to say.  "Well, that depends if such a thing even exists," she said.

What?  Ino had never once considered it didn't.  "I believe it does," she said.

"Then it's when you'd do anything for someone you're sexually attracted to, and you can't imagine being without them."

Not being able to be with Sakura had brought her a lot of pain last night.  Ino put a hand to her upper arm and looked away from her mother.  "And what do I do if the person I love already has somebody?" she asked.

Her mother didn't answer for a while.  Finally, she asked, "Are they good together?"

"Y-yeah.  As far as I know," Ino said.  Ino heard her mother sigh and she looked her in the eyes.  Her mother looked sad.  "Mom?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say.  You should do yourself a favor and get over him, or else you're likely to get yourself hurt," she said.

Of course, it was the answer she dreaded.  Her heart felt like it had dried up and was strangling every bit of blood that tried to get through.  "But, mom," she said, feeling the tears come.  She wiped her face and took a breath before they started.  "If you love a person, shouldn't you stay by their side, no matter what?"

"Life isn't perfect, especially when it comes to love, Ino," she said, "that's something you're going to have to accept."

Ino looked down at her hands playing with her hair.  "Mom," she said.  It didn't have to be weird.  It was only weird if people made it weird.  "What if...what if...."  Her heart was tight, but like a cork about to burst, this time.  It felt good in a way.  "What if that person is your best friend?"

"You're in love with Shikamaru?  I didn't know he had a girlfriend.  Didn't peg you for the ordinary type, either."

"He's a genius, but no, mom...."

"Choji?  I thought you were a little shallower than that."

Ino looked up at her mother.  "Mom!" she said.

"Sorry, sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.  Who, then?"

"Mom..." she said,  looking at her mother and hoping she'd understand the face she was making meant she wasn't ready to say it out load.

Thankfully, after some time, her mother said, "Oh."  She glanced away.  "And she...she's like that?"

Like that?  Why was it so hard to say?  She didn't blame her mom, though.  She couldn't either. 

Ino nodded.

"And how long have you known?"

Ino thought about how best to answer that question.  If she said only a couple of days, it would seem like she was just being silly.  But, that wasn't exactly the truth, either.  "I don't," she said, "that's why this is so hard.  I love her, and I've been having these feelings for her, but how am I supposed to know if they are real if I can't do anything about them?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is an answer to that.  You're going to have to be her friend and wait and see, or distance yourself from her.  It's sad, but that's all you can do.  I didn't raise a home wrecker."

"Mom, that wouldn't be my intention... But what if she could have feelings for me and I do nothing about it?"

"Ino, you're a wonderful girl.  She very well could.  I mean, it's possible that everyone could have feelings for you, but they don't have to be any stronger or better than they are for someone else.  What's important is that you are happy with who you commit yourself to.  If she wants to be with you, you have to let her come to that decision on her own.  If you try to force it, it'll be just as phony as it is real.  Would you want to be with someone who can so easily change her heart?"

"N-no," Ino said, "you're right."  She sighed.

Her mother looked at her, brows dropped and eyes inviting.  "What will you do?" she asked.

"Be her friend, of course."

"You're sure?  You understand that means she has complete control over your heart?"

"No, not completely.  This is my choice.  But, I get it.  If I love her, and want to do this, I have to mean it.  I won't get in the way of her relationship."

And so, she may have learned a few new things or been able to see a different side to them, but her desire didn't change, and her resolve was now solid.  She'd try her best to be happy for Sakura and Hinata and be the best friend to the both of them she could.  That was her love, and although she didn't realize it then, it would be the strongest, purest love she'd ever feel.

What she did know, was that it was going to be difficult and painful.  To what degree, she didn't even begin to comprehend.

And so, the day passed, and night came.  In her bed, despite herself, Ino found herself thinking,  _Hinata doesn't have to show up.  Please, I just want some time with Sakura._

And so, the day passed, and night came.  In her bed, despite herself, Ino found herself thinking,  _I know what I said, and I promise I won't do anything, so please, I just want a day with Sakura._

And so, the day passed, night came, Ino said her prayers, and then it was Saturday.

And Ino was about to learn just how painful it was to be in love with your best friend who is seeing someone else.

Ino was tending some roses when Sakura and Hinata walked in.  They were both wearing casual but nice clothes to go out in.  And there was Ino, in her regulars.  Oh well, she was typically a better dresser that most, even on workdays.  She got up and went to greet the two.  With a smile, she said, "H-hi," and cleared her throat, "hi, Sakura, Hinata."  She waved like a fool.  Hinata waved back.

"Hey, Ino, anything new?" Sakura asked.  She came right up to Ino with her pretty green eyes and silky pink hair.  Her perfume was better than any flower.

Ino wanted to talk, but she was unsure she'd hear herself over her heartbeat, so she just shook her head.

"So, Hinata wanted to look for some flowers before we went out."

Ino looked at Hinata.

"Pressing flowers is a bit of a hobby of mine," Hinata said. 

"O-oh, that's nice," Ino said.  She cleared her throat again.  "What were you looking for?"

Hinata cocked her head and pierced Ino with those weird eyes of hers.  She brought a finger to her lips.  "Oh, I don't know," she said, "I was thinking about some kind of iris?"

Ino glanced away from Hinata's eyes and her stomach turned.  She forced herself back to Hinata.  "Iris?  Sure," she said.  With a hand-wave, she started walking.  "We got some beautiful bearded irises in just yesterday."

"Oh, I was thinking something a little simpler," Hinata said.  

"Hey, Ino, is your mother around?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, we close at noon on Saturday, so I was just staying open until you two got here," Ino said, "why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"If you're going to lie, you shouldn't say it that way."

"Heheh, you got me."

"S-Sakura!" Hinata said.

Ino turned to them.  Sakura was holding Hinata's hand, and Hinata was red.  It made Ino sad, but not because she wanted to be the one in Sakura's hand.

"It's okay, Hinata," Sakura said.  She gave Hinata a smile.  "She knows."

"Sh-she does?" Hinata asked, "why?"

Sakura's face sank.  She glanced at Ino.  "Oh, well, you know, she...."

The stupid fool.  She mustn't want Hinata to know they were caught.

"I just figured it out," Ino said.  She smirked at Hinata.  "When you've known Sakura for as long as I have, it wasn't very hard.  I got her to tell me the truth.  She can't lie to me.  Right, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah, that's right," Sakura said.  She scratched the back of her head.  "Eh-heh, you know me, the bad liar.  But Ino's cool with it, right?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Ino," Hinata said, "but I really wish you told me first, Sakura."

"Oh, c'mon, Hinata, you're way too paranoid about what people think," Sakura said.  She turned so she was in front of Hinata and put a hand on her upper arm, stroking it.  Ino felt herself looking away.

"You know it's more complicated than that, Sakura."

"She's no longer going to be the heir, so we can be together," Sakura said.

Ino looked back at the two.  Sakura was watching her.  "What?" Ino asked.

"Yes, if I'm not going to have children and produce my own heirs, I must step down," Hinata said.  She didn't look upset by it.

"We're keeping it on the low until that is all sorted out," Sakura said.

Not have children?  She had to already consider these things?  Ino hadn't really thought much about it, and especially not the fact that she wouldn't be able to with...with a girl.  Though, why would she have?  It'd only been a few days and she didn't even know how she really felt.  But, for Hinata to go that far... Ino hadn't a chance, and she almost wanted to root for the two.  Ino smiled and grabbed a simple purple iris.  She walked over to Hinata and Sakura.  "Here, take it," she said.

"O-oh, it's beautiful," Hinata said, "how much do I owe you?"

Ino shook her head and said, "On the house."

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist."

"Then I'll take a cherry blossom, too, and I'm paying double...no, triple.  I insist."

"Hinata, you don't have to do that."

"Your flowers are so lovely, and the prices so low.  It's worth it."

"Alright," Ino said.  She walked off and picked out a cherry blossom.  When she was making her way back to the two, Hinata was fixing Sakura's hair with the iris.  Sakura, glowing, took the cherry blossom from Ino and placed it in Hinata's.  They held both hands and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

 Ino felt she'd cry if she didn't look away.  If she ever got to have that with Sakura, it'd be nothing but luck.  She felt a hand touch hers, then another clasp over it and put something into it.  "No, really, I can't," she said.

"C'mon, I insist," Hinata said, "it's honest business."

"You're a precious friend of Sakura's."

"Fine," Hinata said.  She took the money back and walked to the counter.  She left even more than she had tried to hand Ino.

For some reason, Ino thought Hinata would be more sentimental.  Well, she was paying for sentimentality.  Whatever.

Lunch started less awkward, for the most part.  Sitting around and chatting about life wasn't so bad, and at just a regular restaurant, Ino didn't feel like a third wheel.  She even got to sit next to Sakura.  Though, those two often made eyes to one another.

Of course, being ninja, training came up.

"I've all but mastered medical ninjutsu, and I've gotten pretty strong, too," Sakura said.  She grinned at Ino.  "I bet if we had a rematch, I'd kicked your ass."

 "Oh?  You wanna go?" Ino asked.  Sakura was right by her side.  She could nearly taste her breath.  It'd be nice to roll around with her.  Her face felt hot and she couldn't control her breathing.

"Woah, you look serious, Ino.  Calm down maybe?  I was just joking."

"Don't be so modest, Sakura," Hinata said, "I think I'm scared of you now."

Sakura laughed.  "Maybe you've created a monster, then?"

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yeah.  Hinata has been teaching me taijutsu."

Chakra control.  Medical ninjutsu.  Taijutsu taught by a Hyuuga.  Okay, well, she didn't want to mess with that, but there was no way she was going to back down.  "Maybe we'll get to try it some time and see?" she asked.  It came out with a sultry tone.  Crap, was she flirting?  Was this how kunoichi flirt with one another?  No, it was all in her head.  If anything, it was one-sided.  Sakura wouldn't see it that way.  Just friendly competition.  But her lips looked so soft.  Ino felt her tongue rub against her upper teeth.

"So, Ino, what have you been up to?" Hinata asked, and the reality of Ino's situation sank back in.

"Heh, far more impressive than learning from a Hokage, I can tell you that much."

"Do tell," Sakura said.  She grinned.

"Nah, it's boring.  The best stuff always is, you know?"

"Right, right, Ino.  Well, I'm going to use the restroom.  Excuse me."

Ino was left alone with her unknowing rival.  

"What's up with you?" Hinata asked.  She leaned an elbow on the table with her cheek in her hand and stuck a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.  Sakura must have beat some of the properness out of her.

"I'm sorry?" Ino asked.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but you keep seeming pretty tense.  Are we flirting too much?"

Yes, but any amount would be a pain.  "No."

"I see," Hinata said and followed with another spoonful.  She put both arms on the table and leaned forward.  Those eyes stared into Ino.  "So, tell me, how did you know?  I'd like to be more careful."

"Oh, um, you know," Ino said.  She coughed and glanced away.  "I saw you two at the festival."

"Yeah, I was there.  So, is that what you went off to talk to Sakura about?"

Was she being interrogated?  "Yeah, that's right," Ino said.  She fidgeted.  It definitely was feeling like it.  Or maybe, she was just feeling guilty.

"So, you _were_ teasing us, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah.  Sorry," Ino said, "I couldn't help myself."

"So, you instantly knew, just by seeing us together?" Hinata asked.  She started tapping her fingers on the table.

"Th-that's right."

"When Sakura was on me?"

Ino felt her face drain and become cold.

Hinata made a fist and lightly hit it on the table.  "Damn it, I knew it," she said.  She grit her teeth and looked around the restaurant.  

"It was only because I was following Sakura.  You two were moving around so easily, it took me a while to catch up."

"She should have told me."

Well, Ino was going to have to cover for Sakura again.  "C'mon, it's embarrassing," she said, "I gave her enough of a scare over it."

"That's not why she kept it from me.  She wants to be more affectionate than we can.  I was right to be cautious."

Ino ran a hand through her hair.  "Alright, but, you know, take it up with her later, please?  I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"Oh, c'mon, you think I'm going to make a scene?"

"Alright, sorry."

Ino caught Sakura out of the corner of her eye.  She had really learned how to walk like a confident, young woman in the past couple of years.  Her little friend she had watched over had grow up without her.  There was a gambit of emotions: first starting with pride, then her heart leapt as she felt even more drawn to Sakura.  Her mouth dropped a little and she thought she might be staring.  Then... It was too sad to think about.  She had grown up without her.  Ino turned back to see Hinata's piercing face.  Her eyes looked wider than before and she raised a brow.

"You..." Hinata said.

Ino felt her eyes mirror Hinata's.  She stared at Hinata and gulped.

"Hey," Sakura said.  She looked from Hinata to Ino, then again.  "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hinata said.

"Y-yeah," Ino said.  She slid over into the corner.  "I'm done eating anyhow."  She started playing with the end of her ponytail.  

"Everything okay between you two?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned to Sakura and smiled.  "Yeah, we're fine," she said.  She looked at Hinata.  "I'd never fight with Sakura's precious friend."

Hinata smiled.  "Me neither," she said.

"Oh," Sakura said, "okay then."

It was too awkward.  Part of her wanted to leave, but she had told Sakura she had the rest of the day free.  "Actually, I need to use the bathroom," she said and grabbed her wallet.  She put some money on the table.  "Just in case you two finish up."

Sakura stood up.  As Ino stepped out of the booth, Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.  She tilted her head and looked with worried eyes.  "You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Positive." 

The rest of the day, Ino felt like a lost puppy.  She'd put on a smile whenever Sakura talked to her, but the moment she turned from her, she'd feel abandoned again.

Sakura was trying on some clothes when Hinata pulled Ino aside.  She turned her head down and looked up at Ino.  "You're in love with her," she said.  It wasn't a question.

Ino glanced away.  "I don't know," she said, "but I don't intend to get between you two.  I promise."

"While I appreciate that, it doesn't matter.  This is a problem."

"You don't trust her?"

"I-I do."

"Then it's fine, okay?  Just let me be near her.  It makes me happy."

"I saw the way you were looking at her," Hinata said.  She frowned.

"My thoughts are none of your concern."

Hinata made a "tsk" sound.  "Fine," she said.

"H-Hinata?  Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"I really won't do anything.  She's my best friend, and I love her.  She's happy with you, and that's what's most important."

Hinata wiped her eyes.  "That's what scares me," she said.

Ino didn't understand what Hinata meant, but she found herself hugging her.

 


	4. Friendship and Love

It was a few days after her date with Sakura and Hinata.  Ino couldn't feel more conflicted.  Was it love she was feeling?  Should she be the bigger person and push the feelings for Sakura away, for Hinata's sake?  No, that wouldn't make her bigger.  Hinata had to be her equal, or she couldn't see this situation for what it was.  Still, the worst, even worst that never being with Sakura, gnawed at the back of her head: was this just a desperate attempt to have another flame with her old friend?  Was she just clinging onto a trend?  Following Hinata?  Hell, she really hadn't liked Sasuke that much (he was hot, that was it, and she was wise enough to realize it early on) but the flames had burst out of competition. 

Ino found her index finger rubbing her thumb and it reminded her of holding Sakura's hand.  If this was the same deal as with Sasuke, then she really was the biggest fool.  How could she let herself get so mislead?  But, she knew, maybe it was just hormones.  Things were crazy lately.  It wasn't too long ago that she had gotten her first period.  Had Sakura?  Was that something she could talk to her about?  Thinking she might be in love with her best friend made everything seem even more complicated.  Everything had to be second guessed.  Except...when she was near Sakura, the way she felt... No, even that could be a byproduct of her fabricated truths.    

It was so confusing now.  So many large changes had happened so fast.  She had never felt this way about a girl before.  Or, had she?  Why was she clenching her eyes so tight?

Sakura, she was always her cute friend.  And, though she had noticed Sasuke, it meant nothing until Sakura did too.  She had held Sakura up when she needed it the most.  That poor girl had been a total outcast.  No one paid her any mind, and it brought such sadness to Ino.  Did she have some complex to help others?  No, it wasn't a complex.  She just wanted to.  Yet, she found herself following Sakura for Sasuke, and abandoning her best friend out of some mislead sportsmanship.

She sniffed as she looked at the picture in her hands.  Had she made herself sick?  Were these feelings genuine?  Whatever the case, Sakura was with Hinata, and Hinata knew Ino was in love with her.  And, despite some large bit of her wanting to break them up, Ino would do nothing to potentially hurt Sakura, because she loved her.

It was hell.  And it was only about to get worst.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura said after Ino had opened the door.  Sakura had an expression that looked like she was trying to cover up sadness, but it just made her look angry.  Ino knew this well.  It was how she used to cope with being made fun of.  It made her think there was a hidden side to Sakura.  She wondered if Hinata knew this side, too.  But did it matter?  It was in the past, for the Sakura in front of her, though similar, was so very different.  There was a possibility that she knew Sakura better than Hinata, but there was also the possibility that it was only a recollection that Sakura would somehow deny.  Or, that she just didn't: that that part had grown up and not become hidden, and was the Sakura Hinata knew better than anyone.  

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked.  Her heart pounded.  She hoped her intuition was correct.  That Sakura had changed as much as she could have.  She wanted to reach out and embrace Sakura.  Every bit of her told her it was the exact right thing to do in the moment.  Her body, her soul, knew she was right.  But she couldn't do it.  She could only stand there.  And she'd go on to wish she had moved.

"Am I always that obvious?" Sakura asked.  No, she wasn't.  Truth be told, Ino couldn't figure this girl out, except when she was really trying to hide herself.  When not in false cover, Sakura was hard to figure out.

Sakura looked at Ino with wide eyes.  Sometimes the way she acted was no different than years ago.  It was like her friend of the past.  But she wasn't, no matter how immature she could act.  Not totally, at least, and Ino had to think hard about how to approach the situation.  How would Ino, the best friend, act, as opposed to Ino, the girl in love?

"Only when you want to be," Ino said.  She smiled.  Did that come out cool?  It didn't matter.  Sakura returned the smile.

"I got into a large fight with Hinata," Sakura said.  Her eyes were a confused mess.  She looked away from Ino.  "It was so stupid."

"I'm sorry," Ino said, "do you want to come in?"

Sakura didn't bother to say anything.  She just let herself in, then said, "Thank you."

Ino sat on her couch (well, her parents') and Sakura sat by her.  "What happened?" Ino asked.

"It's so stupid," Sakura said.  Her eyelids fell to a half-open sadness.  "She was mad about...about me wanting to love her."

So, that's how she saw it.  "Sakura, you know that's not fair," Ino said.

Sakura sighed and laid back against the couch pillows.  "I know," she said, "and I tell myself, none of it is fair to her.  And that someone better than me could treat her right.  Respect what she has to go through, and make it work, because she loves her.  And if they can do it, so can I.  But, I'm just not better than me."

Ino looked down at her hands.  She could tell Sakura what she wanted to hear (or at least what Ino thought she wanted to hear), the truth, or... She could say something to try and lead her to her arms.  Of course, it was too complicated, and Ino tried a version of the truth.  "It's not your fault," she said, "it goes both ways.  For her to expect you to be totally okay with it, well, that'd just be crazy.  I don't think she's crazy, though.  If you did anything to escalate the situation, just apologize.  If not, just talk to her."

Sakura sat up.  She leaned forward and placed a hand over Ino's.  "Thank you," she said.  A few tears ran down her cheeks.  "I've been so worried that I really screwed up, but I think you're right.  It'd not that big of a deal."

Ino wanted to kiss the tears away, but for whatever reason, she couldn't.

Sakura smiled.  "I'm really glad I came to you," she said, looking at Ino with glassy eyes.  "Thank you."  She sucked up a bit of snot.  Yet, Ino still wanted to kiss the tears away.

Ino raised a hand to Sakura's cheek.  She wanted to kiss her on the lips so badly.  Holding back her own tears, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead into Sakura's, and said, "You're my best friend."

Sakura looked into her eyes.

"You can come to me with  _anything_ ," Ino said.

"Ino?  Why are you crying?"

Ino sniffed.  "Because I love you, Sakura, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she said.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino and said, "I love you, Ino."


	5. Clearing the Mind

Ino always took charge.  She led conversations with mesmerizing confidence that captured the interests of her young friends.  Arrogance was her chakra, and charisma her ninjutsu.  But now, she questioned everything.  Was this really how people wanted to talk?  What they wanted to talk about?  Was this how girls were, or had they followed her?  No, Ino was not a lesbian, definitely.  She liked boys, and she tapped into what others wanted to hear and talk about.  Yet, were they reacting for the same reasons Ino was?  It seemed like there should be some shared experience.  They were all girls, right?  But, Ino was definitely different.  She was a leader to them, after all.

These were all thoughts that ultimately mattered only because Ino made them.

Leaves surrounded Ino's face.  She leaned back and put a long rod under each of her arms and into the tree.  She looked down and watched Choji luring three Sound ninja.  He threw a shurikan at one, causing him to jump back.  Shikamaru's Shadow Possession connected to two of them.  The third managed to escape a far enough distance away.

That was just fine.  _Mind Transfer._

It might seem strange to take over another person's body.  For the Yamanaka, it came naturally, and Ino felt a sense of completion from forcing another's mind out of their vessel.  It wasn't like she wanted power over others, but when she entered that mind, her concentration, sense of purpose, was at its highest.  The concentration and natural ability took the out-of-body experience to a higher level.  That part was all instinctual, but she still had to think because she didn't know what the body was capable of, nor did she know the tools on hand.  She was a ninja, but to have another's life under her control was surreal.  If worst came to worst, she could drop out just before a teammate killed it.  But her body was vulnerable, and she had to trust those same teammates to protect her.  With this ability being her only great contribution, she had to make sure she used it correctly for her team.  Shikamaru was the same way (though he had his great mind to back himself up), so he understood her well.   He could improvise alone fairly well, but on the field with others, it was far different.  Any improvising relied on Choji and Ino realizing what Shikamaru wanted to do without saying a word.  He was a very good leader in many senses of the word, but as a team, they lacked a well-rounded ninja, so everything had to be like clockwork. 

The worst part of the mess Ino had gotten herself into was the realization that if Sakura was her best friend, then hiding her attraction from her might not be the right thing to do.  But she couldn't tell her, either.  It seemed like an impossible situation.

Pain seared through her mind, she heard a voice in her head, and saw the body she was possessing cutting Choji down.  Then she was back in the tree, and the man below was ready to act out his thoughts.  Choji was unaware that Ino had lost control.  Shikamaru was holding his Shadow Possession.  He glanced at the tree Ino was in.

"Choji, look out!" Shikamaru said.

Ino watched her kunai fly through the air.  With a clank, one of the three going at Choji changed direction, and he dodged another, but the third struck him in the arm.  There was a gust of wind, and before Ino knew what happened, Asuma was standing over an unconscious body.  He then proceeded to knockout the other two.  Shikamaru sighed and fell back onto his butt.

Asuma stepped on a cigarette and gave Shikamaru a look.  He put a body under each arm then disappeared.

Shikamaru stood himself up and put his hands in his pockets.  "What a bother," he said.

Ino leapt down.  She ran a hand through her hair.  "Are you okay, Choji?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.  He pulled the kunai out of his arm.

Ino took out some bandages.  "Here, let me help you," she said and started tending to him.

"What happened back there?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know, Ino.  What happened?"

"I just... Got distracted."

"Why?"

Ino tightened the bandage around Choji's arm.  She turned to Shikamaru and shook her head.

He sighed.  "Whatever it is, get it taken care of.  That cannot happen again."

Ino nodded. 

If only it were that easy.

Ino sat on her bed and took a deep breath.  The world went dark and she looked inside herself.  She couldn't tell Sakura.  It wasn't only scary (would their relationship change?), but she didn't want to influence Sakura.  It felt like she might be treating Sakura condescendingly, but she had promised Hinata.  The only answer was to come to peace with herself.  

Maybe there was one thing she could do.

 


	6. Silent Confession

Ino stood in front of the door.  She took a large breath and rang the doorbell.

Haruno Mebuki stood before her.  "Ino, what a nice surprise," she said.  A smile spread across her face.  "I'm so glad you two are getting close again."

"H-Hi, Haruno-san," Ino said, "is Sakura around?"

"Sorry, Ino, but no."

"Oh.  Okay.  Well, could you tell her I came by?  It's kind of important."

"Of course.  I'll tell her right away."

"Thank you, Haruno-san."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?  She shouldn't be gone for too long."

"N-no, that's okay.  Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

At home, Ino couldn't keep still.  Her alarm clock was slightly ajar (it read 2:30).  She turned it then turned it back.  Did it have a place?  The ceiling made her anxious as she laid on her back from atop her bed.  She could go train and try to get her mind off things, but... Despite the fear, there was no way she was going to miss Sakura.  Until she got here, she'd wait.  And wait.

Why did she always realize her feelings when it would become a problem?  It was the same with Sasuke.  She had thought she liked him for a while, but it wasn't until Sakura had told her she liked him that the spark was truly lit—that she knew her feelings.  But what had she really seen in him anyways?  He was just a cute boy in her class.  But Sakura was her best friend, and who cares if she was a girl?  Something about that night... Something about what she saw, was beyond attractive.  But, would Sakura have been her best friend if she had these feelings before?

Why did she feel like her feelings were so far beyond her control?  Was everyone like this?  No, Sakura always had her ambitions, with or without Ino, and Hinata had gotten her right from under Ino's nose.  If Sakura ended up with her, would the candle burn out?  It was too painful to think what these thoughts could mean about herself.  She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but could only think of Sakura.  Still, it was nice fantasizing—much better than worrying.  However, Ino knew, because of such doubts, she could not act now.

Ino glanced at her clock.  4:01 PM.  There was a knock at the door.  "Come in," she said, her heart pounding.

Between the door and frame, Sakura's face emerged, followed by her body.  She looked even sexier than the last time Ino had seen her.  How could she have such thoughts about her best friend?  They were supposed to just be there for one another, and last time, her version of that had split them apart to become rivals—yeah, she had wanted it that way to make them stronger and more independent, but now, that action only caused regret, even though she wondered if they'd be here if not for that.

Ino sat herself up.  Despite her thoughts, she felt a relaxing smile cross her face as she looked at Sakura.  "Hi, Sakura," she said.  It was oddly confident.

Sakura smiled and walked forward.  "Ino," she said, "may I take a seat?"

Ino got up and threw herself at Sakura, taking her into her arms.  Sakura's hands reached her back.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I have wonderful news," Ino said.  She took a chance and rubbed her cheek into Sakura's neck, just for a second.  Then she looked into Sakura's eyes.  The news she had was about the only thing keeping her mind off kissing Sakura.  

"What's that, Ino?"

"We—Shikamaru, Choji, and I—captured a few Sound," Ino said.  She put her hands onto Sakura's shoulder's and smiled.  "After the Interrogation Corps spent some time with them, one eventually talked.  We were able to confirm where one of Orochimaru's hideouts is—the one where Sasuke frequents."

Sakura's eyes went wide.  "Sasuke?" she asked, "w-we can get Sasuke back?"

"I mean, I don't want to get too hopeful, cause supposedly they move around a lot, but it's possible."

"I... Who knows this?"

"The Hokage, for one.  She's going to contact your sensei soon.  Shikamaru and I are going to help."

"Naruto will insist he comes if he hears this."

"Shikamaru already has a plan for me, you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and himself, of course." 

"I-I need to sit," Sakura said.  She ran a hand through her hair, holding it behind her ear as she stopped in front of Ino's bed.  After staring for a while, she sat on the bed.  "S-Sasuke... I had given up on him.  I'm so pathetic.  Do I even deserve to be part of a team again?"

Ino sat by Sakura, their thighs nearly touching.  Was it too close?  No, no... They're friends and her intentions were pure (mostly).  "Sakura, that's not true," she said, "it's not your fault he left.  And he didn't leave with some desire to have you long for him while he was gone, right?"

Sakura didn't respond.  Ino brought her face closer.  She wanted to uncover the side of Sakura's face from her hair.  "You've done what you can and come a long way to help Konoha.  Nothing about you is pathetic, or a failure," she said.  She found her heart pounding as she reached a hand over and placed it on Sakura's cheek, gently turning her so they looked at each other.  "Okay?"

"Ino..." Sakura said.  Her cheeks were red for some reason.  Her lips were the color of apples.  Just kiss the pain away.  Nothing else matters.

How Ino's heart tensed and squeezed.  How her eyes wanted release.  "We're going to do all we can," she said.  She brought her lips close to Sakura's, but at the last second, tilted so their foreheads met.  She clasped Sakura's hands and said, "I promise."  

It was bittersweet.  The thought of being so close, so close to kissing Sakura, was bliss, but the thought that she couldn't, was hell.  No, she could.... "Sakura, there's something else I want to talk to you about," she said.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked.  The way she looked at her felt strange.  Sakura was still blushing, as if she was anticipating.  

"Some relationship advice," Ino said.  She felt her face heat up, and she turned her head.  She glanced at Sakura and said, "but, how are you and Hinata?"

Sakura smiled.  "I took your advice, and everything is going to be fine," she said.

"T-that's great."

"So, what is it?"

"I-I... I like someone, but h-he is already with someone, and it's crushing me," Ino said.  She turned back to Sakura and squeezed her hands.  "What would you do?"

Sakura's eyes fell to a compassionate tone and she smiled.  "I'd do whatever I needed to make my feelings known," she said.  Did a fire light in her eyes?  "After Sasuke, I never want to live in doubt again."

"But... What about the other person?" Ino asked.

"Is it wrong to tell someone you like them?" Sakura replied.  The way her head was tilted to one side, the way her eyes spoke and her lips moved with softness—Ino wanted there to be desire, but there was definitely love.

"If you were him, what would you say?"

"Well, for me, I'd say I'm happily in a relationship, but coming from you, it's very flattering.  I'd tell you you're a wonderful girl and anyone would be happy with you."

Ino looked away.  She shut her eyes to try and hold back the tears, but the suppressed cries escaped her throat.

"I-Ino..." Sakura said.

The tears came with fury.  She felt Sakura against her, her arms coming around her.

"I love you, Sakura," Ino said.  

"I love you, too, Ino."

Ino clenched her eyes tight and rested her head against Sakura's chest.  Sakura and her warmth held her.


	7. With All Your Heart, Fight!

"You're sure you're up for this?" Shikamaru whispered to Ino from their cover of brush.  He had one of the Sound ninja restrained (gagged, tied, and beaten—he figured it'd be best to rough him up, so it seemed like he had a struggle to get back).  Sakura and Naruto were nearby in brush.  Naruto wasn't through with his training, but Shikamaru knew he'd have to come.  If anyone could get through to Sasuke (doubtful) he was one of those people (though, perhaps the worst choice, too).  

"Yes," Ino said.  She didn't know if the meditations had paid off, but for Sakura's sake, she could hold her focus. 

Kakashi had been scouting the parameter.  The call of a particular bird (native to the area) was heard.  Once, and twice fairly quickly.  Then a third time.

"It's time," Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded and held her hands out in a triangular shape.  With the simple thought, _Mind Transfer,_ she went into the Sound ninja and her body collapsed against Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru set her body down then untied the Sound.  He picked up her body, cradling it.  "Man, you're heavier than you look," he said.

"Oh, shut up, maybe you're just weak," Ino said.

"Heh, whatever," he said.  He tilted his head towards their destination.  "Get going." 

The plan was simple on paper: use the hijacked Sound ninja to get as close as possible, with the others following from within Ino's max range.  Kakashi would move parallel to Ino.  If anything serious happened, Ino would recall herself.  If Orochimaru was at this base, then there could be real trouble, especially if Sasuke was with him.  In that case, plan A was to retreat.  But, if Sasuke was alone, Shikamaru figured, given his previous disposition, he'd likely confront them himself.

She was getting dangerously close now.  Would there be traps?  Just as she had that thought, a Sound ninja appeared in the tree before her, causing her to send chakra into her feet before the momentum sent her flying from the limb she had just jumped to.  _He's f_ _ast_ , she thought.

"Ah, Shinsuke, you're finally back," the Sound ninja said, "looks like you had a tough time."

"Heh," Ino said, "nothing I couldn't handle."

"Is that so?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.  "Funny, I could have sworn your name is—"

She didn't see him move, only his body appear next to the Sound ninja.  Kakashi pulled the kunai from the Sound's throat, then dropped off the tree with the body and set it down.  He wiped the blood from his kunai and turned to Ino.  With a nod, he was gone.  The speed and ferocity of an elite jounin was terrifying.  They could just as easily run into one.

It wasn't long before another Sound ninja was spotted.  This time, Kakashi took him out before the confrontation even happened.

And it wasn't long before a clearing was spotted.  Ino could see Sasuke in the distance.  She halted, feeling her hands tremble.  He was just standing there.  Something touched her shoulder, and Sasuke was gone.

"An illusion," Kakashi said, "he knows we're here, and will probably assume Naruto and Sakura are."  It was what he didn't say that mattered, though.  As long as he didn't know Ino was controlling the Sound, he shouldn't know Shikamaru and her were there too.  Kakashi sent her a nod, and she returned to her body.

"You can put me down, Shikamaru," Ino said.  

He looked down at her, then set her on the branch he stopped at.  "I take it something is happening?" he asked.  Naruto and Sakura landed in nearby trees.

"As you predicted," she said, "he's there, and he knows Kakashi is."

Shikamaru sighed.  "That complicates things a little," he said.  But, it was calculated into the original plan, anyways.

Ino looked over to Sakura and Naruto.  His eyes were narrowed, itching to go meet Sasuke.

"Alright," Shikamaru said, "you two meet up with Kakashi sensei.  Ino and I will follow as planned."

Ino watched Sakura's back disappear into the trees.  Her heart tightened.   _Please_ , she thought.  After about twenty seconds, Shikamaru sent her a nod.

Once the clearing was visible, Shikamaru and Ino made their way around the parameter, so they were angled a little bit.  The plan sounded simple.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.  He stood in the clearing.  He looked too tense.  Sasuke wasn't showing himself yet.  "Let's finish this!"

A sound of laughter erupted from Naruto's left (Ino and Shikamaru were to the right).  Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and hung an arm over his shoulder.  "You want me to kill you that badly?" he asked.

Shock spread across Naruto's face.  "S-Sasuke," he said.

"What's wrong, Naruto?  Have you gotten weaker, staying with  _them?_   Now even Kakashi can save you now."

Naruto leapt away.  No, Sasuke let him.  He had grown far stronger than Shikamaru had predicted.

"Sasuke!  What's wrong with you?" Sakura said, "he's your friend!  We're your friends!"

Sasuke stood straight, placing a hand over his sword.  He was confident.  Toying around.  At least, that followed the plan.  He turned to her.  "Friends, Sakura?" he asked, "you think it is friends I need?  No, it is power.  Someone like you couldn't even begin to understand.  My purpose...."

"Forget about Itachi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared.  "No, you forget about me, Sakura," he said.  He tsked, then vanished.

Sakura took a stance and swiped Sasuke's fist away, just in time.

"The Gentle Fist?  No, some makeshift trash," he said.

"Don't underestimate me!" she said, reeling a fist back as she parried another strike of Sasuke's.  His eyes went red, and he moved to the side.  The ground split, and Sakura went back into her stance.

Naruto made some seals.

"You always did have some talent," Sasuke said.  "Did you intend to kill me just now?"

"No," Sakura said.  

"That weakness is what I don't need," Sasuke said, kicking one of Naruto's clones away.

The Naruto clones shifted, moving around Sasuke.

"Your emotions have gotten the best of you, Naruto," Sasuke said.  He smirked.  "I can see the real you with these eyes."  He dashed forward, his hand over the hilt of his sword, then began to swing.  Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist.  "Finally showed yourself."  Sasuke dropped the sword and made some seals.  "Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!"  The fire burst forth from Sasuke, and the Kakashi clone vanished.

"You're not in control yourself," Kakashi's voice said.

"I'm beyond you, _sensei_ ," Sasuke said, "you know nothing of control."  When the smoke cleared, Sakura was pressing Sasuke, sending more holes into the earth.  The three (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) continued exchanges blows.

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  What was she talking about?  And the way she said it sounded strange. 

Ino didn't have time to think about it, though.  A hole appeared in the ground near her and Shikamaru.  The head of a dog stuck out, then vanished.  Shikamaru weaved his hands.  

 _Now_ _, just keep him near,_ Ino thought.  It was going better than expected.  Shikamaru really knew how to utilize everyone.  But more than that, they were perhaps lucky Sasuke was still toying around.

Sakura pushed at Sasuke.  He disappeared.  Her head went back and she let out a loud yell, then fell to her knees.

 _Sakura!_ Ino thought.  She turned to Shikamaru.  "What's happening to her?!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.  "I'm not sure, but..." he said.

Sakura leapt forward, at a Naruto, throwing a fist at him.

"Sakura?!" Naruto said, raising his hands to block the strike.  Kakashi grabbed him and leapt away.  Sakura's fist created a crater, catching Kakashi's footing.

"That confirms it," Shikamaru said, "she's under genjutsu."  He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.  

"Sakura?  How?"" Ino asked.

"He's too clever, and she and Naruto are not fighting like ninja, but comrades.  It's now or never."  His shadow crept out of the ground and attached to Sasuke's feet.  "Success." 

Sasuke turned his head a little.  It wasn't ideal.  Shikamaru and Ino could be caught by his peripheral.  

"Sakura!" Kakashi said, "he's got you!"  He leapt again, tossing Naruto.  Naruto caught himself.

But she wasn't listening.  "Sasuke!" she said, throwing fist after fist.

"His will is too great," Shikamaru said, "I can't hold him much longer."

 _Sakura!_ Ino thought.  She made the formation with her hands.  The plan was to target Sasuke, but she went into Sakura.  She could feel Sakura's mind breaking, her pain, and the tears on her cheeks. _Sakura...Sakura, snap out of it!_

 _Ino?_ Sakura asked.

_He's got you under genjutsu._

_That's not possible.  I dispelled it.  I'm fighting him now._

The genjutsu was still affecting her even with Ino in her mind?  _Sakura, he must have made you think you did.  I don't want to use your body without your permission...._

_Ino, if that's the case, just do it!_

Ino sent chakra though Sakura's body then snapped back to her own.

Sakura shook her head with a hand to her forehead.  "What?" she asked.  She looked around, finding Sasuke, then ran towards him, making a fist.  "Sasuke, you bastard!"  Just before she struck Sasuke, blue sparks surrounded her body.  Her head went back with a yell.

"Found you," Sasuke said.  The electricity shot in a stream from Sakura's body.  Ino heard a body collapse.  She turned to Shikamaru, laying on the ground, clenching his shoulder.

"Damnit," Shikamaru said.  His face was contorted in pain.

 _What do I do?_ _!_ Ino thought.  Her chakra was so pitiful, and now Sasuke was moving around too much, and surely aware of her.

Kakashi squared off with Sasuke.  Blue formed around his hands before the sound of chirping was heard.  "I don't want to use this on you, Sasuke!" he said.

Sasuke laughed and made his own chidori.  "Can't say I feel the same, Kakashi," he said.

"That's enough!" Naruto growled, a red aura enveloping him.  "I'm stopping this now!"  He jumped into the air, three tails of chakra forming behind him, and landing with dust where Sasuke had been.  With a pounce, he went towards Sasuke again.

 _If I don't do something, someone will die!_   Ino thought.  There was only one thing to do.  She transferred her mind back into Sakura's body.

 _Sakura,_ she said,  _I know it hurts, but you have to fight!  I can't use your body effectively.  Fight, Sakura!_

_I feel so numb, Ino._

_I-I know, Sakura.  I feel it too.  Focus on me, and we'll move your body together.  You just need to focus!  Hurry!  Shikamaru needs medical treatment!_

_I can't, Ino.  This is too much.  Too much pain.  Sasuke, why are you still like this?  Haven't you gotten strong enough already?_

_Sakura, he can't hear you!_

_Sasuke, doesn't it matter to you?  How much you've hurt us?_

_Sakura!_

_Sasuke, you were my first love.  How could you become this?  How could I be so wrong?_

_Sakura, I love you, Sakura!_

_Sasuke, you love me?_

_Sakura, snap out of it!  It's Ino!  It's Ino!_

_Ino?  That's right...._

_I love you Sakura, and I'm not going to let you die here!_

_Ino... I love you too, Ino._

_No, Sakura.  There's something I need to tell you.  I'm in love with you!  With all my heart, I'm in love with you!_

_I know, Ino.  And, I love you too._

_S-Sakura...?_

_But, I'm in love with Hinata, too.  I don't know if that makes sense, but we're happy together.  You have to accept that, okay?  For us._

_S-Sakura._   Ino felt tears on Sakura's cheeks.  The feelings were so intense, she couldn't get a good grasp on the situation.  She wished they were crying together.

_Ino, I'm sorry...._

_No, Sakura.  I'm so happy you feel the same way.  Now get up, and fight!  Fight, Sakura!_

_R-right, Ino._

Sakura and Ino brought her body up.  They looked to Sasuke, who had a foot to Naruto's throat.  Kakashi was nearby, struggling to his feet.

 _We can do this together_ , Ino said,  _don't let him take control of your emotions.  Fight with all your heart, Sakura, and I'll make sure he doesn't put you under his spell._

_Y-yes._

_Don't hesitate.  I know you don't want to kill him, but he's strong.  Too strong to have conflict in your heart._

Ino felt Sakura dash forward.  Chakra was surging in her feet.  The next thing she knew was the feeling of Sasuke's hair between her fingers.  Dust bellowed up around them, and they looked down at Sasuke, one red eye glaring up at them.  Sakura pulled back on his hair, then smashed his head into the ground again.  A small zap of electricity went through them.

Sasuke coughed.  Black and purple marks appeared on his body.  He spun on the ground, tearing his own hair out in the process, and swung a fist at them.  It was too fast.  Sakura was caught in the cheek and she went tumbling into the dirt.

"Heh.  Even without chakra, I didn't think you'd make me activate my seal," he said.  Ino opened Sakura's eyes and watched Sasuke loom over them.  "Commendable, Sakura.  Ino."

_Get up, Sakura!  You have to get up!_

_I can't, Ino.  My body is at its limits._

_Screw limits!  I'll move your hands!  Heal yourself!_

_I can't focus.  The pain.  He wouldn't let us, anyhow._

Sakura was right.  Ino could barely crawl.

"You're done," Sasuke said.  He was breathing heavily.  He turned his back to them.  "You still want more, Kakashi?  What do you think you can do, when you stood no chance before?"

"I wouldn't be so certain, my naïve former pupil," Kakashi said.

"Oh?  Have you lost your mind?"

Ino turned Sakura's head towards the sound of something hitting the ground.  Sasuke yelled out in pain.  Was one of his legs missing?

"How?" Sasuke huffed out.  "How do you have the Mangekyou?!  How!"  He slammed a fist into the ground.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sasuke," Kakashi said.  He sat on the ground.  "I'm all out of chakra."

"I got it," Shikamaru said.  He was walking out of the brush, his shadow attached to Sasuke.

Sasuke was incapable of walking, though.  The black and purple consumed his body, transforming him.  Shikamaru stumbled back, then a gust of wind hit, and Sasuke took to the sky.  He was flying awkwardly, and not very high, yet.

 _Mind Transfer._   She only needed a second.  It felt like knives shredding through Sasuke's wings.  The pain was unbearable, and she instinctively recalled back to her own body.  Naruto was atop Sasuke, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Stop it, Naruto," Kakashi said, "you'll kill him."

Naruto, his chest moving sporadically, and blood running down his face and arms, glanced at Kakashi.  "I'll keep him down," he said, "tie him up.  Cover his eyes.  Whatever.  I'm done.  I'm done."

Ino ran towards Sakura's body.  "Sakura!" she yelled.  She dropped to her knees and lifted Sakura's torso off the ground, putting Sakura across her lap.  She leaned over her, crying and cradling Sakura's head to her chest.  "Sakura!"

"Ino..." Sakura said.

"Sakura!"

"Ino, it hurts."

"I'm sorry," Ino said.  She put Sakura onto the ground, flat.

Kakashi knelt by Sakura and starting using some basic healing jutsu on her.  "You did good, Sakura," he said, "both of you."

Ino smiled.  "Yeah," she said, looking over Sakura.  Sakura reached a hand forward.  Ino held onto it and wiped the tears away with her forearm.  


	8. Solid Grey Lines

Ino looked through the glass, pressing a hand to it.  Her other clenched over her heart as she watched Sakura's lover sitting beside her bed, stroking the side of her head of pink hair.  There was nothing here for her, so Ino wiped her eyes and turned her back on the hospital.

The underground confinements were where she was meant to be.  "Look at you," she said, "arms chained behind your back, blind and missing a leg.  Do you comprehend what you have put us through?"

Sasuke didn't lift his head.  The restraint over his eyes made him look weak, if not all the more soulless.  "All you had to do was leave me alone," he said, "it wasn't your business."

"You're wrong," she said, "we're your family.  Sakura, Naruto, the whole village."

Sasuke clenched his teeth.  Through them, he muttered, "Family?  My family is gone, and this village has done nothing to take down the one who did it.  Only me.  What right did any of you have to stop me?"

"When you joined a criminal," she said, "it was the only right we needed."

"The law?" Sasuke asked.  He pulled his body forward.  "The law?!"  Spit clung to his lips.  He slammed his back into the cell wall, pushing himself up onto his one leg, a clear space behind him, contorting his posture where his binding held his arms together.  "Where is _my_ justice?  My father's?  My mother's?  My clan's?  What have any of you done!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," Ino said.

"Sorry?  That's all any of you ever are.  Sorry this, sorry for that, sorry for me.  I don't want your pity.  I don't want anything from any of you!  Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because I can't understand what you're going through.  But we want to be there for you."

"No, you can't understand," he said.  His tone grew distant.  "Where were you... Where were any of you?  For years, I was alone, and now you come here pretending we're family?!"  He slid down the wall.  Sitting, his shoulders shook.  He choked back a cry, but couldn't hide the tears.  "Where were you then?  I was just a kid.  Everything was taken from me, and no one cared.  I understood then, that in this world, I am alone.  I had to be a man.  Get strength.  Get justice.  Only I could do that for me."

What could she say to that?  He was right.  She didn't pay attention to that lonely little boy, only the dark and handsome boy he grew into.  In a way, they created him just as much as his brother did.  But it was still no excuse.  "You nearly killed her," she said.

Sasuke turned his head.  "It was never my desire to hurt any of you," he said, "you just got in my way."

"Still, to me, that is unforgiveable," she said.

"So much for all your talk of family."

Despite his warped actions, she couldn't deny the dilemma he was in, or the truth to his words.  "You don't have to consider us family, and I don't know how you view Naruto, but she loved you—loves you," Ino said.

Sasuke laughed.  "Love?" he asked, "you call that love?  Do you think I'm stupid?  She was nothing more than an annoying schoolgirl with a crush."

"Maybe that's true.  Maybe that's how it started, but I've seen her pure thoughts.  She definitely grew attached to you.  How can you say she doesn't love you after all she went through for you?  Both of them.  Even now, they'd forgive you."

"I don't want forgiveness.  My only regret is not killing him when I had the chance."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No, you don't," Ino said, "you still hesitated, and I think I know why, Sasuke.  Do you?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"It's because, deep down, all you want is love.  But, it doesn't have to come from those you've lost."

"You don't get it.  You think you're safe?  That any of us are safe?  One man slaughtered the strongest clan in all of Konoha, and he's still out there."  

"You're afraid?" she asked.

"Of course I am!  How blind can you people be?!  I'm afraid to lose more people I care about.  I'm terrified to be alone again, but it's only a matter of time.  So, I made the choice, before anyone else could for me."

"Sasuke, no one has to die.  People will, but they might not, too.  What happened to your clan wasn't normal.  It was planned from someone within the village.  We won't leave you so easily."

Sasuke hung his head low, nearly falling over.  "Why did you do it?" he whispered.  "Why, brother?"

Ino, her anger receding, and despite being terrified of him, wanted to comfort him.  He wasn't just a scared little boy, nor a monster.  He was a man who grew atop the deepest scar.  But the bars were between them, so she just sat herself down on the other side.  "I won't leave you," she said, "I'll visit every chance I can."

Sasuke didn't respond. 


	9. The Blood Moon Memories

"Ino?  What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.  She was coming down the prison hall.

"I could ask you the same," Ino said. 

"I want to see the one who did that to her with my own eyes."

Ino scratched the back of her neck.  "I was talking to him," she said, "I think you should leave him alone."

"He won't even know I was there."

"Are you sure?  He's blind and clever."

"It doesn't matter so long as he doesn't know it's me."

"...I'll go with you," Ino said, "there's actually something I forgot to ask him."  She started walking back where she came.  Hinata followed by her side.  The hall was a poorly lit rock tunnel carved down into the earth.  It might intimidate criminals, but did it have to be so cold to everyone else, too?  Maybe it was just convenience.  

"What did you talk to him about?" Hinata asked.

"Just guilt tripping him.  And he returned the favor a bit."

"What?"

"He doesn't see this village as his home, and I have a hard time finding a reason why he should," Ino said.  Her face contorted in pain and she glanced away from Hinata.  "I can't imagine what it's like."

"What?"

"Living with the knowledge.  Those memories.  It's easy to forget.  No one ever mentions _that_ event.  It's kind of strange, but I guess when there is only one person alive who it affects, it makes sense."

"...The only thing I know is that his brother made his clan disappear in a single night."

Hinata's words were soft, yet the way they beat around the bush almost made it worse.  Ino's stomach turned.  "Do you hate him?" Ino asked.  It was odd how calm Hinata seemed.

"I'll know when I see him," Hinata said.

The two stood meters away from the bars.  Ino started walking towards them, her footsteps loud, and Hinata followed quietly.  "Sasuke," Ino said.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"It occurred to me... say you... killed him.  What then?"

"Until I have it, there is nothing beyond my vengeance."

"And what if you got your revenge and realized you wanted to be with Naruto and Sakura again?  Yet, as a criminal, you couldn't be?"

"My hatred is unending.  Even if that ridiculous scenario took place, it would only be after I killed my brother.  I fail to see any point to your question."

"There's no way you can see yourself here?"

"For the past six years, all I have wanted is to kill him.  If I were strong enough to do it, I'd just do it and whatever happened after would be something else.  But a couple years ago... I wasn't even close to him."

"Sasuke, why did he let you live?" Hinata asked.

Ino turned to Hinata.  "Hinata?" she asked.

"I don't care what he knows," Hinata said.  She stepped forward, bringing her face mere inches from the bars.  "Something about this doesn't make sense."

"I get it now," Sasuke said, "you and Sakura have become close.  That's why she was fighting like that."

"I told you he's too observant," Ino said.

"Sasuke, Sakura and I are..." Hinata said.  She raised a hand to her mouth and rubbed her thumb against her lips.  "We're having sex."

"Hinata!"

"It was the fastest way to make myself understood."

Sasuke laughed.  "And yet, she still chases after me," he said, "how stupid."

"You're her friend!" Hinata said.

"Friend?  Would a friend do that to her?"

"It doesn't matter what you think, in her heart, she sees you that way.  She's very important to me and you nearly killed her!  Answer my question!"

"I don't care about any of that," Sasuke said.

"What!?"

"I don't care at all," Sasuke said, "I don't care who you're sleeping with, and if she dies, it's none of my business."  He slid his foot against the ground (he was sitting) so his one knee came up.  He scratched his chin against it.  "I can still feel my other leg," he said.  "When I woke up this morning, I thought I could walk.  I fell to my face and squirmed.  All for nothing.  Who was I hurting out there?  You assume that because Orochimaru is a criminal, that I must be.  Well, you all got your wish.  Now I am."

"Are you blaming Sakura for what happened to you now?" Hinata asked, "you think we'll pity you for that?"

"No.  It was just a tool.  I'm saying the only injustice here is that my brother is alive.  Why is that so hard to understand?"

It really was the only thing he thought about.  "Deserting the village _is_ a crime," Ino said.

"We've been over this.  Uchiha Itachi is a criminal, and I am the only one willing and capable of taking him down."

"What?" Ino asked, "you still think you can defeat him?"

"I'll find a way."

This level of obsession was beyond abnormal.  "From within here?" she asked.

"Orochimaru is desperate."

Ino couldn't understand why either of them would go so far for hatred or power.  

"Sasuke," Hinata asked, "you still haven't answered my question.  Why are you alive?"

"Because Kakashi is weak."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Heh.  You know, for the longest time, I asked myself that very question everyday," Sasuke said, "every time I did, the answer was the same: to make me suffer."  He lifted his head.  "But something didn't feel right about that.  Then..."  He grit his teeth.  "I remembered something and realized it's because he's guilty.  He wants me to kill him."

Hinata put her thumb and index finger around her chin, her head held down in thought.  "That doesn't make any sense," she said, lifting her head.  "Why not just let you kill him then?"

Sasuke shrugged.  "He's a coward, or has some twisted sense of honor left," he said, "how should I know what goes through his head?"

"I'm still not buying it," Hinata said.  "For someone who claims to have such great eyes... He killed his own parents and left his only sibling alive, and you think it was merely out of guilt?"

Sasuke turned his head and went silent.

Ino asked the question for him, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, isn't it possible that he simply didn't want to kill him?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke said.

"He killed his own parents, everyone in the clan, the elderly, children... all in a senseless act," Ino said, "how could someone like that spare anyone out of love?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe he didn't want to kill them, either," Hinata said.

"Shut up!"

Ino looked at Sasuke.  Tears were running down his cheeks.  "If that's true, then there was a reason he killed them?" Ino asked.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Wasn't your brother part of the special forces?" Hinata asked.

"My brother was nothing but a monster," Sasuke said.

"Was he always a monster?"

"..."

"Sasuke, think.  Did anything strange happen before..."

"..."

Ino turned to Hinata and said, "He'd rather not even discuss it.  Let's just go."

"I think we're getting somewhere," Hinata said.

Ino got close to her.  "I don't like where this is going," she whispered.  "If what you're suggesting is true, then there is someone who doesn't want us to know."

"That's... You're right," Hinata said, "let's go."

The two began to walk away.

"Wait," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Ino.  Do it."

"Huh?" Ino asked.

" _It._   What only  _you_ can do."

Ino raised a brow.  She glanced about, then wrapped an arm under Hinata's.

"Ino?" Hinata asked.

_Mind Transfer._

_You wanted to understand me, didn't you?_ Sasuke asked.

 _What are you getting at?_ Ino asked.

_I'm going to try to hypnotize us.  Even without being able to see, I wonder... If I imagine you, and you I, I wonder if it'll work._

_Is this some trick?_

_There were a few strange things that happened around that time, but I can't remember them clearly.  I want to show you my memories._

_...Ok.  I don't know why, maybe it's curiosity, but I'm going to trust you._

_Heh.  As if I could do anything like this.  Okay.  I'm going to do it._

What a strange feeling.  As if being in another's mind wasn't enough, now she was in his memories.  Odd conversations between his brother and father.  A severe admiration for them both.  The love of a mother and child.  It was so intense.  She didn't feel like she was just seeing his memories, but living them.  As him.  More odd conversations.  Wait, what was that?  Sasuke overheard something about when something was going to happen.  Oh my god.  The pain.  The pain.  She opened the door to see her parents slain.  The pain.  Those eyes.  The whole murder.  Again, and again.

Then she was looking up at Hinata.  Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air.

"That was nothing," Sasuke said.  "Seventy-two hours."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"He tortured me for seventy-two hours.  Showing me my parent's last moments to his hands, over and over.  Walking through the desolate streets, searching for any life.  His words."

"I was just eight," Ino said.

"What?" Hinata asked, "what are you talking about, Ino?"

"Who's Ino?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's lost her sense of self," Sasuke said.

"What do I do?"

"If I could see, I could probably reverse the effects."

"You know that's not happening."

"Then take her to a genjutsu specialist, or a medical ninja."

Ino shook her head and stood up.  She looked at her hands.  "What is going on?" she asked, "who are you two?  What is wrong with my voice?" 


	10. Memory Scan

"So, if we can trust what Sasuke said, her mind is warped," Hinata said, "she believes she's Sasuke, at least to a certain point."

"I see," Kurenai said. She put her palm down on the arm of the chair and shifted herself, crossing her legs in the process. "Why was he showering her his memories?"

Hinata bit down on her lip. "It's probably nothing, but we were discussing the idea that the Uchiha Clan Massacre wasn't random, but planned, and perhaps Uchiha Itachi wasn't working alone," Hinata said. She glanced away from Kurenai.

"Is that all?" the sensei asked.

Hinata was visibly uncomfortable. "It's just a feeling, but my gut tells me that he might have been working under orders," she said.

Kurenai's expression transformed from curiosity to shock. She shook her head. "Do you need something to drink, Hinata?" her sensei asked.

"N-no, that's okay."

"Why do you think he was under order?"

"His motivations don't make sense to me. On top of that, Sasuke says he remembered some strange occurrences happening around the time of the massacre. That doesn't sound like a scenario where a man slaughters his entire clan for no reason."

"You haven't told anyone any of this, right?"

Hinata shook her head "no."

"For your own safety, I wouldn't visit Sasuke again," Kurenai said. After giving Hinata a long look, she stood up and walked over to Ino. "Do you know who I am, Ino?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know either of you, nor this 'Ino' I keep being called," she said. She turned her face away and pain spread across it. "Honestly, I have no idea why I am even here. I just can't think of any other place to be."

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"And how old are you, Sasuke?"

"Fourteen."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

She felt sick. Her heart was heavy and her breathing quickened to a state of near hyperventilation. "He killed them," she said, "he killed them all." She started swaying forward and back, her equilibrium feeling off.

"That was six years ago. Do you understand that?"

Ino just stared forward.

"Hinata, watch her, I'm going to go get something," Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded and Kurenai exited the room. She wasn't sure what to do with Ino. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Run..."

"What?"

"...And cling to life, and then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me. Run. Run. Run..."

Kurenai reentered the room. "What did you say to her?" she asked.

"I-I just asked her if she was going to be okay," Hinata said.

Ino was still staring forward, not focusing on either of them. "The same eyes," she said, "those eyes. I can see them so clearly."

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I believe so," Kurenai said, "when Itachi reappeared a couple of years ago, he used a technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan on Hatake Kakashi."

"The Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yes. It seems to be a very well protected secret of the Uchiha," Kurenai said, "I have no idea how it is obtained. In-Sasuke, I want to show you something." Kurenai walked in front of Ino and held up a mirror. "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes," Ino said, "I've already realized I'm still trapped in an illusion."

"This is reality," Kurenai said, "you are a girl, and as you can see, nothing like an Uchiha."

Ino shook her head "no." "You're not real," she said, "I won't be tricked by this."

Kurenai put the mirror down, knelt on one knee before Ino, and lifted her hands to the girl's shoulders. "Sasuke, don't you know how to dispel genjutsu?" she asked.

She didn't want this woman touching her, but she was too scared to move without given permission. "Yes," she said. Her eyes became heavy. " _He_ taught me after all. I've tried, but I must be too weak. Still too weak…."

"You're not under genjutsu," Kurenai said, "you've always been the girl named Yamanaka Ino."

"No, you're wrong. Even if I'm a girl and I was tricked by him into believing otherwise, I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Kurenai sighed and stood up. "Well, of course it wasn't going to be that easy," she said, "but I had really hoped." She turned to Hinata. "I could try to place her under genjutsu and convince her that way, but I fear that may have detrimental effects, too. I think we need to take her to the Hokage."

"Please, stop talking about me like I'm not here," Ino said.

Hinata's brows dropped. She stepped forward with a smile and bright eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said, "this must be a lot for you. Would you come with us to meet the Hokage?"

Why was this pretty stranger looking so kindly at her? No, it was just another trick. Don't fall for it and keep your guard up. Yet, she wanted to follow this girl and see what the Hokage had to say. It felt like ages since she had gotten a glimpse of him, back when the old man called a meeting with her father, the head of the police. "Okay," she said, "I'll see him."

Hinata's eyes fell. "Sasuke, the Third Hokage has been dead for a couple years," she said.

Ino lifted her head. "Then?"

"You'll meet her soon."

The Godaime Hokage was an older, but beautiful woman. She nearly pushed her assistant (she had been called Shizune) out of the way with a smile. "Hi there," she said, "I heard you have an important emergency for me to deal with." Why was she so happy? Ino didn't believe there was an emergency, but say there was...

Kurenai began filling in the Hokage with the details.

"That is peculiar," she said with a hand to her chin. "I don't know about any of these suspicions you are having, Hinata, but our first priority is to get Ino back."

"Please, stop calling me that," she said, "it isn't my name, and I don't like the implication that I am crazy."

The Hokage sweated and threw her hands forward, shaking them in a way that said "stop, I'm sorry." What a strange woman. "You're not crazy," she said.

"How precious," Kurenai said, holding up a picture frame, "you keep a photo of your pupil on your work desk."

The Hokage turned to Kurenai and smiled. "Well, Sakura is my cute young disciple," she said.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. She froze. Her heart tried to race out of her chest. "Sakura..."

Kurenai was staring at her now. She looked down at the photo then turned it for Ino to see. "Do you remember her?" she asked.

Ino looked at the photo for a while, then shook her head "no." "I feel like I know her, but there is nothing," she said. Maybe there was some truth to what these people were saying. Could six years so easily be forgotten? Though, maybe she was still living in _his_ world.

"Sakura is her best friend, if I'm not mistaken," the Hokage said.

Kurenai looked to Hinata.

"Yes..." Hinata said, "her best friend."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the Hokage said, "let's take her to see her!"

"You're coming, too?" Kurenai asked, a bit of surprise across her face.

"She just wants to avoid her paperwork," Shizune said.

The Hokage laughed. "That's true," she said. Her eyes narrowed. "But if she remembers anything about that night, I want to be the first to know. And I don't want any of you speaking about any of his to anyone, got it? That includes you, Kurenai."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said.

Kurenai shut the door behind them.

Ino stood before a pink haired girl sitting up in a hospital bed. "What's going on?" the girl asked, "why is the Hokage here?"

"Sakura," Ino said. She took a step forward. "Sakura?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Ino?" she asked.

"Sakura..."

Hinata looked at the Hokage, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, don't be alarmed, but you're the only one she seems to know," she said.

"What? What's happened to her?" Sakura asked, her voice soft with the concern on her face.

"It's a long story that we'll fill you in on later," Hinata said, "for now, just talk to her."

Sakura fell silent. "Okay," she eventually said. "Ino? How-how are you?"

Ino walked closer. She stopped a few feet from the bed and looked over the girl. Her chest felt both tight and like it wanted to get closer to the pink haired girl. "I think I love this girl," she said.

"I-Ino, I love you too," the girl called Sakura said, "we're good friends."

"Even Sakura thinks I'm Ino," she said. A pain shot through her head. She clenched her eyes and grit her teeth as she doubled over, falling to her knees and resting her upper body on Sakura's bed. She covered the sides of her head with her hands.

"Ino?!" Sakura's voice said.

Ino felt a hand on her back. "It hurts," she said, "Sakura, it hurts. Where are you, Sakura?"

"I'm right here, Ino."

Sakura. Sakura. That's right. Sakura and Hinata.

Ino felt her body shaking. She turned to look at Hinata, still holding her head and now leaning her side against the bed. _Hinata,_ she thought, _Hinata...and... Sakura._ She felt tears running down her cheeks. _Hinata...and... Sakura._ That reality played over and over in her head as she stared at Hinata. She felt her body drift away.

Ecstasy filled her as she panted. Sakura's warm body moved with passion from atop her, a hand underneath her dress. "Sakura," she said, her entire body trembling.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata."

Then she was rocking back and forth, sitting on the floor by the hospital bed.

"Ino!" Sakura's voice said, "are you alright?"

Her back was being rubbed. Cold sweat sprung from her whole body. She just wanted to sleep.

"Say something, Ino," a different voice came from her side.

Ino opened her eyes to see Hinata crouched by her, one of her hands on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Ino said. Her breathing was frantic.

Hinata fell back. "Ino?" she asked.

Ino looked around. It felt like she had awakened from both heaven and a nightmare. What was real anymore?

Hinata had a curled-up index finger over her mouth. She looked worried. Maybe frightened.

Ino remembered thinking that this pretty girl was a kind person. When was that? Minutes ago? Years ago? A different life? "I-I'm sorry, Hinata," she said.

"Is that you, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," she said. Her body froze. She looked around, catching the eyes of Tsunade and Kurenai. "I don't think the Uchiha were massacred, but more like they were executed."

All of their eyes went wide, except Sakura's. "What's going on?" she asked.

"No," Tsunade said, "don't say anything further. You all stay here. I'm going to get Kakashi and send him over, then call for Jiraiya. When Kakashi gets here, I want Hinata, Ino, and you, Kurenai, to come to my office."

"Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"A handful of people come to mind who can't be trusted," Tsunade said, "watch these kids with your life."

"There's more," Ino said.

"I imagine," Tsunade said, "but don't utter a single word until I tell you to. That's an order."


	11. Jabbing With Windmills

"I think I got it," Jiraiya said. His arms were crossed as he stood in the Hokage's office. Between them was an atmosphere that spoke of equals, despite the Hokage's next words.

"Surprised you're so serious this easily," she said, "just filling the hole?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "This time is serious, little Tsunade," he said. Then he smiled. "Though, I'd still love to give yours a shot."

Tsunade returned the narrowed eyes. She glanced at Shizune, who looked confused for a second, then narrowed her eyes in return. Then the Hokage's lips moved up at the corners. "What do you think?" she asked the Toad Sage.

"Sasuke."

"My thoughts exactly. This has all revolved around the Uchiha, and if anyone had to benefit from their destruction..."

"It'd be them three, yes."

Tsunade rapped her fingers on the wood desk. She then sent a glance to Shizune, Kuranai, and then the two girls. "I hate to wrap you both in this, but I can't trust anyone right now but my jounin."

"Is Sakura okay?" Hinata asked.

Ino bit her lip. She could feel her eyelids fluttering; she was trying to keep them open.

The Hokage folded her fingers about a foot off the desk. "Yes. Kakashi arrived about twenty minutes ago."

Hinata's chest deflated.

Ino should have been the only one feeling that.

"We need guards around Sasuke," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded.

"We should check on him first. With these kinds of enemies...."

Tsunade smiled. "You really would have made a fine Hokage."

Jiraiya laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "With someone who had as nice tits like yours around me, sure," he said.

Tsunade frowned, but it didn't look sincere. "Let's go," she said.

Shizune was left at the office, but the two girls had to tag along, given the concern. 

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded and put her fingers up to her face. "Byukagan!" she said.

After a pause, her eyes went wide. "We're surrounded," she said.

Jiraiya planted his hands to the ground. A red, weird gooeyness engulfed the area.

"What is this?" Ino asked. It felt like she was almost about to be pulled in, but with each movement, she could pull away.

"It's the stomach of a giant toad. I'm in complete control. Only an enemy will be absorbed."

The four continued to walk down the hall towards Sasuke.

"Here they come!" Hinata said. She pushed Ino aside. 

Ino glared at the girl then watched as Tsunade punched what looked to be an anbu in the throat. Jiraiya wove some seals then breathed fire on another two. Ino's chest pounded like mad. Hinata may have saved her life. These were jounin attacking the Lengedary Sannin. She had heard stories, and these Anbu were terrifying, less than Sasuke, but the way The Two destroyed them was even scarier than him. Suddenly, confronting the displaced Uchiha didn't seem so horrific.

But it didn't stop then. Waves of these masked ninja appeared. Within the chaos, Ino couldn't protect herself. Hinata was left to that job for her. Her eyes dropped in shame. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath.

For a second, Hinata didn't respond with anything more than a glance. Then she smiled.

This really wasn't Ino's place. Her heart was pounding in fear. Everything she and Hinata had discussed probably had some truth to it.

 "Some of their chakra is slowly disappearing," Hinata said.

Ino looked at the Hyuuga girl. Her lavender eyes were narrowed.

"The toad is digesting them," Jiraiya explained.

Ino's eyes widened. Hinata was looking at her now. For a second, the girl looked terrified. Then her eyes looked before her, narrowed, as if to tell Ino, "We're chunin now."

The group continued down the hall. Soon, screams were heard. They were only a faint echo at first, but then...

"That's Sasuke!" Ino said. She felt her hands trembling. The reality of everything started to wash before her. Life. Death. Sakura. Sasuke. She couldn't bring herself forward. Then, a hand went to her back.

"C'mon, Ino, we're going forward. Together," Hinata said.

Ino looked up at Hinata's stern face. The Hyuuga explained, "For her. For him."

Ino felt herself choking with each shake of her head.

Neither of the two were prepared for what they were about to see. Tsunade looked away, and Jiraiya said something along the lines of, "It wasn't your fault."

Before the four, was Sasuke, curled up on the ground and clenching his face. The eye restraint was gone and blood gushed from where his eyes should have been.

 

 


	12. Rest

Kakashi tapped on the cover of the latest novel by Jiraiya. He characteristically watched the older man and asked, "So, it wasn't a late prank?"

Jiraiya leaned a hand on his cheek, glancing away. "Sadly, no," he said, "I was unmotivated and drank way more than I ever have. I hadn't drank in a while, either. It gave me a push, but... Well, the results were... Honestly, I can't believe I didn't pass out. I've done so for less."

Kakashi picked the book pack up and thumbed through the pages. He brought a teacup to his mask with his other hand, and somehow made it work. "Well, it's certainly an improvement," he said, "though, I still think it's not what your readers want. I mean, you write smut. What is this, all of a sudden? Going back to finish a story fourteen years old? Why?"

"I need a legacy that'll change the world."

"I don't think you need a book to do that, sensei. You've done so much as it is. Just give your readers what they want. There is nothing wrong with smut. It's just entertainment, like everything else. If it brings joy to people, then you've done all you could. But this? I just don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, why is everyone bisexual, for starters? It seems really farfetched."

"Have you visited the nation of the samurai?"

"Okay, sure, but that's not  _you,"_   Kakashi said, "I find it hard to believe you wrote this." All of a sudden, Kakashi's free eye dropped down to look at the hand of the older man atop his.

Jiraiya felt his cheeks get red. "S-sorry, you're probably right. Writing this has done something to my head, I think. B-but, anyways, it's not like I'm charging anyone for it. This one... This one is just for me, and anyone who will listen, I guess."

"Well, you know what they say..."

Jiraiya found himself stroking Kakashi's hand again. "What do they say, kohai?" 

"Erm, Jiraiya, are you gay?"

"Me? What!? No! It's... It's..."

Just then, Jiraiya looked around. Chaos. He could hear nothing but a harsh ringing rattling his inner ear, piercing his thoughts. Are those some limbs? Anbu? Tsunade? Ka..Kakashi?  _Not gay,_ Jiraiya thought, shaking his head. But it was no time to be happy about being out of that nightmare. There was a new one to deal with.

He stood up, stumbling over to Shizune who was over the body of Ino. A flash came up to his side and threw back a fist. Bone snapped under his backhand and a loud crash his the tunnel wall. They needed to get out of the jailing area. It was too advantageous for Danzo and his organization. How could the third have let this happen?

"Just go, I'm fine," a voice said.

"R-right, Sasuke. We're not leaving without you, though."

"Sakura."

Jiraiya turned to see the young ninja standing up. To her side was Sasuke, around his eyes dried blood stained, and a blindfold over what Jiraiya presumed to be empty sockets.

"Hey, you pervy sensei!"

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Bodies. Fighting. Something touched his leg. Naruto wasn't looking too good, but he crawled to his feet. Heat rose within Jiraiya. Finally, he felt sober. "Enough!"

His fingers came together in the form of seals and barrage of fireballs lit up the air. Danzo turned just in time to be set ablaze. After the flames settled, he stood unharmed.  _What happened?_ Jiraiya thought. Another illusion? No, he was certain he caught Danzo off guard, so then why?

"He just won't stay down," Naruto said. He had one hand on the ground and the other on his knee. His palm slid off his pants and stumbling back down. He reached up, grabbing Jiraiya's hand and finally made it to his feet. "Sharingan on his right arm, sensei. For some reason, one keeps closing from time to time."

 _So, it is a genjutsu_ , Jiraiya thought. 

There was thunder, then dust billowed up. Tsunade stood where Danzo had previously been. Purple designs were running down from her face. It had already gotten that bad. Just how long was Jiraiya under genjutsu? And what had been used on him? Those thoughts could wait—he noticed another eye closing. Nothing had hit Danzo, though, so it could be that it wasn't in reaction to anything in particular. It appeared there were still four open, but Jiraiya couldn't be certain Danzo didn't have anymore tricks.

 

* * *

 

The feeling that made her want to turn and run was quickly replaced by rage as her eyes met Danzo. Who even was she, Ino wondered. No, it didn't matter. She was just sick of it all—all the fighting. But she went over to Naruto. Her hands began to glow green.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah, but..." What was that look? Concern? Anger? "I'm just about out of chakra..." His teeth clenched. "Damnit! I want to do more!"

His shoulder shook against Ino's palm. "Naruto, c'mon," she said. "We've done all we can. Leave the rest to the adults. You've worked hard enough." Despite herself, she felt a smile tugging at her lips. It didn't appease Naruto, though. His eyes went tight and he shook his head.

"It's all his fault... All of this is because of him!"

"Naruto?"

"He took Sasuke's family!"

"Naruto, it's more complicated than that!"

"I don't care!"

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke said. Ino shifted. Blind, slowly moving forward, he looked a mess, but managed to stand straight.

"Sasuke?"

"I want him dead, Naruto, but this isn't your fight. Or theirs."

"Sasuke, you can't be serious," Ino said.

"I told you before: I will have my revenge."

"Damnit, Sasuke! Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto said. His eyes were red and got up in his former friend's face. Sasuke didn't flinch. Sure, he was blind, but being a ninja of his level, he surely was aware of what was going on. "I'll take care of this for you. Because I'm your friend, damnit!"

"Cut that crap out, Naruto! You don't know the first thing about me!"

"I do, you idiot! I know so much it hurts! I might not be good with words, but I know, Sasuke! I know so much, don't think I won't hit you just because you can't see! I'll hit you until the skin on my knuckles is gone, if that's what it takes! I'll hit you until my bones shred! Because you're my friend! What do you think this all is? This is what happens when you try to do everything on your own. You weren't strong enough to stop us, you weren't strong enough to stop him, you weren't stong enough to do anything on your own. Don't you get it by now?"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"That's enough!" Sakura's voice rang. "Both of you! Sasuke, if you want to stop us, then just try it."

Sasuke's head fell a bit, then a flash came over his face and Ino noticed his canines. Some blood trickled down his chin. "I give up," he said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I can't stop you now."

"That's right," Sakura said. She was walking over and fixing her gloves. "Just leave the rest to us."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He was baring his teeth at the ground again.

"What?"

"Take my chakra."

Naruto's face slowly changed, not that his friend could see. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah," he said, "alright."

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said. Somehow, the world seemed dimmer. "When'd you get here?"

"Katsuyu contacted me."

"Are you in any condition to fight?"

"I should be asking the same of you."

"Yeah..." Ino knew what had to be done, but couldn't find the energy. She tried her hardest to smile at her friend, but everything felt empty. "Where's Hinata?" she asked.

 

* * *

 

"64 palms!" Hinata shouted. Panting, she watched as the masked ninja collapsed. She followed suit.  _I... I did it,_ she thought. It hurt to smile, to take in air, but she couldn't suppress the fire within. The Byakugan ate up the last of her chakra, then disappeared along with her vision. All the lights in the area had been destroyed during the fight. Elsewhere, she could here the chaos continue, but she was satisfied with herself. Faith in the others let her rest her eyes. 

When she could see again, Sakura was over her, their fingers locked. "Hi-Hinata" Sakura said, "I was getting worried." Those lips she loved turned into that smile.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Everything is going to be alright," Sakura said, "Things got crazy for a bit, but Danzo... Well..."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata's eyes felt heavy. "I'm so tired," she said.

"Rest." 


End file.
